Let $Q(x)=a_0+a_1x+\dots+a_nx^n$ be a polynomial with integer coefficients, and $0\le a_i<3$ for all $0\le i\le n$.

Given that $Q(\sqrt{3})=20+17\sqrt{3}$, compute $Q(2)$.
Explanation: We have that
\[Q(\sqrt{3}) = a_0 + a_1 \sqrt{3} + 3a_2 + 3a_3 \sqrt{3} + \dotsb = 20 + 17 \sqrt{3},\]so
\begin{align*}
a_0 + 3a_2 + 9a_4 + 81a_6 + \dotsb &= 20, \\
a_1 + 3a_3 + 9a_5 + 81a_7 + \dotsb &= 17.
\end{align*}Since $0 \le a_i < 3,$ the problem reduces to expressing 20 and 17 in base 3.  Since $20 = 2 \cdot 9 + 0 \cdot 3 + 2$ and $17 = 9 + 2 \cdot 3 + 2,$
\[Q(x) = x^5 + 2x^4 + 2x^3 + 2x + 2.\]In particular, $Q(2) = \boxed{86}.$